


desire (i'm hungry)

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Feeding, M/M, Sex In Front of a Third Party (briefly), Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Shortly before meeting with the rest of the group to introduce themselves to their newest member, Joe and Nicky take a moment for themselves
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 164





	desire (i'm hungry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedpathArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as [my blood, your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014527) as a direct sequel but doesn't necessarily need to be read. All you need to know are vampires exist and are known.
> 
> Title is from this very sexy Meg Myers song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Agul5xTnqdY).

If there was one thing Nicky could forever praise Andy for having, it's the luxurious taste in beds for her manse. Tucked safely away even further under the bunker she’d remade into a nightclub for adventurous humans and supernatural creatures alike. He and Joe hadn’t needed to sleep underground due to the transport but decided to take full advantage of Andy’s hospitality. They still have a few hours until Copley, one of Andy and Quynh’s many human thralls, will arrive with the newest member of their coterie. 

Nicky’s nervous. Meeting new vampires is always a test of patience and strength. So, to keep himself at ease he’s decided that after sharing a bath with Joe, who sadly had to go and speak with Quynh, he’s spread out on the bed, reading. 

Nicky looks up from the reading at a soft knock on the door, before turning his attention back to the pages in front of him. “It’s open!”

He hears the latch click and there’s a faint influx of scents from the hallway before it dissipates and Nicky glances up from his spot. He smiles at the visitor; a human woman named Thea who works at the club. She’s beautiful and plump with blonde hair run through with lavender and bubble gum pink streaks. 

“Good evening, Thea. What brings you here?”

She smiles at him and makes her way over to where he’s sprawled on his front, sitting on the edge of the bed near him. She smells like a sweet vanilla soap and has the hefty warm smell of rich blood. He tips his head a bit to look at her more fully. 

“I thought you might like to eat before your meeting.”

Nicky hums in the back of his throat. The feed the previous night had been satisfying but he had woken feeling a bit hungry. Thea’s always a good donor. Her blood is strong and has a heavy pull of satisfaction to it. She’s one of the few people under Andy’s employ that both he and Joe have fed from on more than one occasion. She understood the intimacy of the feed without attempting to sexualize her relationship toward either of them, mostly because they were usually too wrapped up in each other when they were blood drunk. 

She also has yet to comment on the fact that Nicky had not gotten dressed after bathing. Not that their nudity, or hers, are any strangers to each other. If he can with consensual feeding, Nicky likes to be close. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can keep you company until your Joe gets back.”

Nicky’s mouth quirks up at that. Your Joe. It filled him with a warm, squirmy feeling of possession and being possessed. He raises up on an elbow and kisses the inside of her wrist at that. She scratches lightly at his scalp, tugging gently enough to make him let out a pleased rumble. He’d unwound it from the braid, leaving it to fall down his body in loose waves. His fangs itch at the tug and he nuzzles into her clumsily. 

“We should get more comfortable if we’re going to do this, then.” He shifts a bit, sitting up. “Where would you like me to draw from?”

“Thigh or shoulder.” 

Nicky eyes her for a moment and then nods. “Thigh works, mind taking off your shoes and laying on the pillows?”

She kisses his cheek and shifts to unlace her boots before picking up the book from Nicky’s hands. She moves onto the bed, unashamedly unhooking the brace on her stockings to her garter as she rucks up her drop waisted skirt. Nicky’s tongue rubs over the roof of his mouth as he feels his mouth start to water. She’s beautiful and warm and wearing adorably charming pink and white lace underwear. He gently rolls her stocking down a bit, giving her an apologetic smile at the touch of his cold fingers. 

He crawls forward on the bed to settle between her legs and mouths at the skin slightly above her knee, sighing at the smell of her richness and heat. One of her hands threads into his hair, her daintily manicured hands scratching his scalp while the other opens the book Nicky had been reading to amuse herself as he feeds. He presses his tongue against the skin, snuffling, searching for the saphenous vein before sucking at it when he locates a strong pulse and then bites as gently as he can manage.

The first burst of iron rich heme over his tongue makes him shudder and he can’t help the pleased moan that leaves him. She arches into him with a pleased sigh as the endorphins rush through her at the bite and then relaxes, resuming her gentle petting. Nicky settles and lets himself enjoy himself with small draws of blood. He’s content, drifting on the high of the feed and the feeling of warmth suffusing his body when he realizes belatedly, drunkenly, that she’s reciting one of the poems aloud. Her accent is sweet and slightly clumsy on some of the English words. 

He drifts back into the serenity of her blood. Knows he needs to be careful and not greedy to keep from hurting her. He can almost taste the simple joy and delight in her, uncluttered with complex feelings of fear or adrenaline, smooth and rich without the spice of lust. Like a fine wine or a good cognac. 

Nicky can feel Joe’s closeness even before the door opens. Can sense the familiar tug of their bond. The magnetic lock releases and the sharp inhale that Nicky hears almost makes him smirk, but then Thea’s fingers twist and tug gently and smug coherency is lost back into the pleasured drift of _heat-blood-warm-full_. 

“Good evening, Thea. I wasn’t aware you were working tonight. Have you been with Nicolò very long?”

“Maybe twenty minutes.”

“Is he behaving himself?”

Thea’s fingers drift down, scratching at the nape of his neck, rubbing over the start of his vertebrae and then up just behind his ear. Nicky presses his tongue to the bite as he purrs happily, sucking a bit more firmly and feeling her squirm ever so slightly. 

“He’s being a very good boy.”

Nicky preens at the praise, lifts his fangs from the wound to lap at it and kiss it. He’s rewarded with a soft sigh from Thea and a chuckle from Joe. He reaches out blindly toward where he can sense Joe and feels any remaining tension seep from him when Joe’s fingers link with his and almost melts into the bed with a happy groan. Joe’s firm hand skims up the line of his spine and Nicky’s higher thinking turns off. His Sire is here. His Sire will take care of him. 

He _wants_. If he could manage words he’d plead. Joe had promised to have him once they were safe and settled in Berlin. 

Nicky is vaguely aware that Thea and Joe are having a conversation but cannot bother to put the energy into focusing and following a conversation in German. 

Joe’s fingers interlaced with his squeeze a moment and then retreat, Nicky registers a shift on the bed and almost whines when Joe’s hands settle on his hips. He’s guided by hands in his hair to Thea’s other thigh and mouths over the skin again, sucking and worrying but not biting. 

The press of Joe into him is slow and slick and Nicky shudders under the weight of it. He already feels loose and fucked out even as Joe presses insistent and careful into him. Once Joe is fully seated inside of him Nicky almost sobs. 

The heat of Thea shifts and moves and Nicky tries to chase her skin for a brief moment before one of Joe’s hands wraps into his hair and yanks. Nicky lets out a high, reedy noise and arches into the pull, mouth wet and open as Joe forces him to twist his head and kisses him possessively. Nicky feels like he’s drowning and lets Joe’s tongue fuck into his mouth, sucking at any remnants of blood. 

“Nicolò, my perfect, sweet Nico,” Joe rasps against his ear in Italian. 

Joe’s hips are pistoning into him, sharp and quick, Nicky is fairly certain that they’re making a decent amount of noise but he can’t focus on anything other than the weight of Joe against him. He isn’t even sure if he’s hard or if he cares. He just wants to be kept full and sated. 

He tries for words but his tongue feels heavy so he makes quiet whimpers and presses back into Joe. Joe’s hand in his hair winds and twists the long locks to hold his head snapped back and keeps him from any attempt to muffle his noises. He is wholly surrounded and suffused and so completely Joe’s that it settles into his belly and spreads to every inch of him with a tingling sureness of ownership. 

He tries to plead for Joe’s bite. In any language. In every language. He pulls at the sheets and presses his knees out and arches his lower spine so Joe can slide in deep on every pass. Joe slams into him fully, pauses with him full and moves both of his hands back to Nicky’s hips to draw him tight against his body before pressing Nicky flat into the mattress and lays against him like a blanket. 

Nicky weakly tugs at one of Joe’s hands and pulls it to his mouth, sucking two fingers in, encouraging the slow building rock Joe has moved onto back into a full galloping thrust. Joe’s mouth is at his shoulders, his back, his neck. Joe kisses his full mouth and slicks his tongue along Nicky’s when he presses it between the fingers in his mouth. 

Joe’s fangs finally slide home into his neck and Nicky’s sob is wet around his stuffed mouth as his toes curl. HIs body shivers and he feels Joe increase in tempo again. The wet, sure slap of his hips as he bottoms out on every deep thrust before his body shudders to a stop. Nicky gives a pleased hum as Joe’s hips still balls deep inside of him. 

When Nicky slowly floats out of the haze of pleasure he’s tucked on his side with Joe spooning him, petting a length of hair and over his flank. He blinks a few times to clear the fog from his mind and tips his head back against Joe’s shoulder in a wordless greeting. Joe’s hand slips up to cup around his throat, thumb pressing into the fading bite. Nicky sighs softly, nuzzling back.

“Kinda got a bit overwhelmed. Is Thea okay?”

“She’s fine. Left shortly after I arrived.”

Nicky hums, turns and nuzzles Joe’s palm to kiss at the skin. “I didn’t mean to get so lost.”

Joe kisses his temple. “You’re always beautiful in your surrender.”

Nicky smiles a bit at that. He feels utterly content. He wiggles his hips a bit cheekily and sighs at the feeling of Joe’s soft cock still seated inside of his body. He takes Joe’s arm and wraps it around him so they’re fully entangled again.

“We can stay this way a little longer.”

Joe kisses a line over his shoulder and squeezes his hand. “Anything you need, my heart.”

Nicky smiled softly and let his eyes drift back shut to let himself bask a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
